


Aún estoy aquí.

by Nadsha



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depressing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funeral, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett había muerto esa mañana. ¿Como podrá Link soportar su ausencia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aún estoy aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este pequeño fic escuchando la canción "Awake, Oh Awake My Joel" del juego That Dragon, Cancer.

-Lo siento tanto Link-.

Y quebró nuevamente en llanto. Había podido contener las lágrimas desde el inicio del funeral, para intentar mostrarse medianamente estable, aunque era consciente de que el resto esperaba encontrarlo en un estado de depresión deplorable. Pero aquel último aliento colmó el vaso y ya no pudo soportarlo más. Su cuerpo se sacudía bruscamente al ritmo de sus sollozos a pesar de que numerosos brazos lo rodearan tratando de consolarlo. Ya no existía consuelo para él.

Se acercó temblando más de lo normal al cajón suspendido sobre el verde pasto. El sol de aquel atardecer destellaba naranjas y amarillos. Acarició suavemente la lustrosa superficie, imaginando que de alguna manera su amigo se daría cuenta y entendería que se estaban despidiendo. Sentía las miradas fijas en él, a pesar de que por la última media hora todos se dedicaron a mirarse los pies, ya sea fingiendo a sintiendo dolor, no le interesaba.

-¿Recuerdas- comenzó a decir lentamente, intentando no trabarse en sus sollozos- que te dije que si yo moría, tu deberías seguir por una semana más sin mí?- cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó las manos intentando contener el llanto. El dolor que le producían sus uñas enterrándose sobre la palma de su mano, lo obligaba a concentrarse en sus palabras- ¿Recuerdas? Pues yo no quiero continuar sin ti, no sé cómo- Lágrimas comenzaron a repiquetear contra la oscura madera a pesar de que siguiera apretando sus ojos. Contuvo el terrible impulso de golpear el cajón y gritar y llorar a los cuatro vientos, y agradeció que los brazos que antes lo acompañaban, regresaran y lo llevaran lejos de aquel tormento.

Lo subieron a un auto y le ofrecieron unos anteojos de sol. Supuso que lo llevarían a su casa, pero temía preguntar y que su voz sonara quebrada y débil. Era estúpido, no podía mostrar una imagen más frágil de sí mismo y en ese momento todos entendían su causa, no tenía de que avergonzarse y sin embargo, seguía queriendo mostrarse fuerte. Una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente asomó en su rostro al pensar que hubiera dicho Rhett al respecto, pero su abrumadora ausencia volvió y esfumó todo rastro de alegría.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que no notó lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Ya estaban frente al porche de su casa donde ambos habían vivido estos últimos meses. Se quedó contemplando la puerta, sin reaccionar.

-Link, yo...

-Me gustaría estar solo, no te preocupes-. Interrumpió Link al conductor antes de que se ofreciera a hacerle compañía. No era un niño, podía manejarse solo.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. El olor a su hogar lo golpeo: la mezcla de sus perfumes, el olor a waffles que nunca se iba porque Rhett se negaba a abrir las ventanas por el frío, el aroma a seguridad y alegría, a buenos momentos, a felicidad.

Tiró su chaqueta sobre el sillón, sobre una camisa que prefirió no mirar. Las pequeñas cosas eran las que más le dolían, aquellas que pasaban desapercibidas a diario y que ahora parecían señaladas para que las notara. Levantó la almohada del suelo del lado dónde Rhett solía dormir. Siempre la tiraba al suelo de dormido y en el medio de la noche, peleaban somnolientos para quedarse con la única que quedaba sobre la cama.

-Debimos comprar otra-. Dijo dándole forma.

La puso sobre el lado contrario al que él solía dormir y se recostó estrechándola lo más cerca suyo posible, como si temiera que se escapase de sus brazos, como él lo había hecho. 

Despertó ya con el tenue brillo de la luna alumbrado la habitación y con los ojos y los brazos dolidos. Sentia su cuerpo entumecimiento, como con una sensación de surrealidad, típica de la persona que todavía no logra asimilar la situación con la que se enfrenta. Se hubiera pellizcado pero era consciente de lo que estaba viviendo y además,  si lo hacía, se apretaría hasta sangrar de la tristeza y el dolor que sentía. Prefirió por ello, una ducha. Mientras se descambiaba caminó hacia el baño, con la intensión de darse la ducha que esa mañana Rhett le había arrebatado por haberse levantado más temprano. Todo le recordaba a él. El agua caliente de la ducha le ayudo a relajarse, se sentó en el piso, frágil, devastado y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo y siguiera su curso. Intentó inútilmente poner su mente en blanco. Pronto, la pequeña habitación se llenó de vapor. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en sus piernas, y temió que se acalambraran y no pudiera pararse. Cerró la canilla y con movimientos lentos se levantó. Casi no podía ver. Y de repente lo recordó.

-Te dejé un mensaje- le había dicho entre risas esa mañana el hombre de su vida.

Corrió rápidamente la cortina y lo vió. En el espejo, tenuemente marcado en la empañada superficie con aquella familiar letra, se leía: "te amo tanto".

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, tirando consigo la cortina en un intento por permanecer de pie. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar, interminablemente. La cortina calló sobre el, cubriendo su desnudez. El vapor comenzó a escaparse de la habitación y haciendo desaparecer el mensaje y la vida de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba.


End file.
